This invention relates to solar energy collectors of the concentrating type, and to skylights.
Most devices used to collect and condense sunlight are mounted on gimbals so as to point the device toward the sun. Some rotate a lens system about its focal point, which is often a pipe. Others have a fixed lens systems, and move the collecting pipe to follow the locus of the focal point for different angles of incident sunlight. Others use multiple collectors arranged so that one or two are at the focal point for any angle of incident sunlight. Others yet use rotating mirrors or prisms to focus the sunlight on the collector.